White Lighter
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Leo Wyatt wakes up in a strange place to find out that he's been killed at Guadalcanal. He also finds out there are plans for him beyond his death.


CHARMED  
"WHITE LIGHTER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes many years before the series   
opener "Something Wicca This Way Come". It is a possible description   
of what happened after Leo dies and before he became a White Lighter.)  
  
* * *  
  
Leo Wyatt wakes up in a strange place to find out that he's been   
killed at Guadalcanal. He also finds out that there are plans for him   
well beyond his death.)  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Leo Wyatt opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed in a room that   
immaculately white. He sat up on the bed and looked around. Other   
than the bed on which he was lying, the room appeared empty. There   
was a single door and no windows.  
  
He got up from the bed and looked around the room. He had no   
idea where he was. The last thing he remembered, he had been on   
Guadalcanal. He was treating a soldier with a head wound. Suddenly,   
it felt as if someone kicked him in the head. But only for a split   
second. Then he had just awakened here. Wherever here was.  
  
"Oh, good, you're awake," said a voice from the door.  
  
Leo turned to see a man standing at the door. The man appeared   
to be about Leos' age. He had dark hair and was wearing a long white   
robe. He was smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Leo. "And where am I? I was on a   
battlefield then suddenly I'm here."  
  
"My name is Michael," said the man. "I will be your guide while   
you're here."  
  
"Where is here?" demanded Leo. "Is this a hospital?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Michael. "It's a sort of waiting room you   
might say."  
  
"Waiting room?" questioned Leo. "I don't understand. Waiting   
room for what?"  
  
"Leo, come with me," said Michael. "There are some things I   
have to show you. You're perfectly safe, I can assure you. You are   
among friends."  
  
Leo looked at Michael. Without knowing exactly where he was, he   
really had no choice. Maybe he had been taken prisoner by the   
Germans. Maybe this was some sort of interrogation center. To find   
out what he might know about Allied plans.  
  
As Leo followed Michael out of the room, he became less   
convinced this was an interrogation center. In the first place, it   
was very peaceful here. It couldn't be near the battle that was   
presumably still raging on Guadalcanal. And he couldn't believe that   
the Germans would think he had any information on Allied plans. He   
was simply a medic.  
  
They passed others in the hallway of whatever this complex was.   
Everyone seemed to be dressed in the same white robes as Michael.   
Everyone was very friendly. They spoke to Michael and even to Leo as   
they passed. They came to an older man wearing the same white robes.  
  
"Leo, this is one of the Founders," said Michael. "He's one of   
the reasons you've been brought here."  
  
"Founders?" questioned Leo. "Founders of what?"  
  
"That takes a little explaining," said the Founder. "Tell me,   
Leo. What was the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Well," said Leo, "I was on the battlefield at Guadalcanal.   
There were a lot of injured men there. I was dong what I could to   
help. Then it felt like I was kicked in the head. It only lasted a split second. The next thing I know, I was lying in that room."  
  
"Very good," said the Founder. "Sometimes there's a bit of   
short term memory loss when the people arrive here. I'm glad to see   
you haven't suffered from that."  
  
"Memory loss?" asked Leo.  
  
"Mr. Wyatt," said the Founder, "I'm sure you're curious where   
you are and how you came to be here. Well, the answers to those   
questions are very simple. Unfortunately, they are also a bit   
complicated. I'm not speaking in riddles. I'm sure you'll understand   
once everything has been explained to you."  
  
"Okay, fair enough," said Leo. "Let's start with where we are   
and how I came to be here. And exactly what it is I'm doing here."  
  
"Those are the simple answers," said Michael. "Where you are is   
a bit hard to explain. You're in a place that exists on a different   
dimensional plane from Earth. At least, that's the answer that is   
probably the easiest for you to understand.  
  
"How you came to be here is also quite simple. I brought you   
here. We were informed that you would be . . . crossing over soon.   
So it was my job to bring you here. I had to wait a while, of course.   
Making the transition usually takes a few hours."  
  
"Transition?" asked Leo. "What kind of transition?"  
  
"That's the complicated part of the explanation," said the   
Founder. "You see, what you remember before you woke up in the   
waiting room is exactly what happened before you came here. That kick   
in the head that you described? That was a bullet striking you in the   
head. You see, Mr. Wyatt. You died on Guadalcanal."  
  
Leo just stared at the found.  
  
TWO  
  
"That's ridiculous," said Leo. "I'm not dead. I'm walking   
around, breathing, talking. How could I be dead?"  
  
"Well," said Michael, "I suppose it would be more accurate to   
say that your body died. You, your personality, the thing that makes   
Leo Wyatt a distinct and unique individual, continues on. Your soul,   
if you will. That's why you're walking around, breathing, and   
talking."  
  
"I still don't buy it," said Leo. "This isn't exactly what I   
imagined heaven would be like."  
  
"And with good reason," said the Founder. "This is not heaven.   
It's a sort of weigh station, so to speak. A place between your   
earthly existence and your ultimate reward."  
  
"So, what am I doing here?" asked Leo. "If this isn't my final   
reward, if it's a weigh station, as you call it, why am I here?"  
  
"We have an offer for you," said the Founder. "You see, in life, some mortals exemplify everything that is good in humanity. You, Mr. Wyatt, are one such individual. You gave your life to help men you didn't even know. Men you hadn't even met. It's been said that there is no greater love a man can have than to give his life for his friends. You gave your life for total strangers. That is the essence of everything that's good in humanity."  
  
"I was just doing my job," said Leo. "Besides, I'm still not buying that I'm dead and all that."  
  
"He'll have to be convinced," said Michael to the Founder.  
  
"Yes, it appears so," the Founder. "I'm sure you have some idea how to do that."  
  
"I think so," said Michael. "With your permission."  
  
"Proceed as you think best," said the Founder.  
  
"Take my hand," said Michael, holding out his hand to Leo.  
  
"Why?" asked Leo.  
  
"We have to go somewhere," said Michael, "and I'm afraid you're not able to travel on your own yet. Trust me. You're in no danger."  
  
Leo thought for a moment. He didn't appear to be in any real   
danger. He reached out and took Michael's hand. Suddenly, the two of   
them began to glow, then they dissipated into a thousand swirling blue   
lights.  
  
Leo opened his eyes. His reaction of closing his eyes had been   
instinctive. He looked around him. Next to him stood Michael. They   
were standing in what appeared to be a living room. It looked   
familiar to Leo. For a moment he wasn't sure why.  
  
Then a woman walked into the room. Leo recognized her   
immediately. The last time he had seen her she had been crying.   
Watching as he had boarded a train that would take him to the ship   
that had eventually taken him to Guadalcanal. The woman was his   
mother.  
  
"Mom," said Leo, reaching out to her.  
  
"She can't see or hear you," said Michael, pulling Leo back.   
"To her, we're nothing more than shadows."  
  
"What am I doing here?" asked Leo. "She looks very sad."  
  
"She is," said Michael. "She's mourning the loss of her son.   
Look at the mantle."  
  
Leo looked over at the mantle over the fireplace. It was   
exactly as he remembered it. The little knick-knacks he had bought   
his mother every year on her birthday lined the mantle. She had   
always been very proud of those knick-knacks. But there was something   
new on the mantle. There was a picture of Leo in his uniform. And   
draped across the picture was a black cloth.  
  
There was also another thing draped across the picture. Hanging   
from the top of the picture was a light blue medal.  
  
"What's that?" asked Leo.  
  
"It's the Medal of Honor," said Michael. "You were awarded it   
posthumously for what you did at Guadalcanal. Your family was   
extremely proud the day it was awarded to you. They were still   
mourning your death, of course. But the honor bestowed on you with   
that medal helped them to more easily accept your death."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Leo. "How could I have been awarded any   
medal so soon. I was only killed, so you say, a little bit ago."  
  
"Actually," said Michael, "it's been more than six months on   
Earth since your death. Time up there doesn't have the same meaning   
as it does on Earth."  
  
Leo looked at his mother. There was a sadness in her. If it   
was true; if he was really dead; he could understand that sadness. A   
tear came to his eye as he realized he hadn't had a chance to tell her   
he loved her just one more time.  
  
"Can I speak to her?" asked Leo. "Just to tell her I love her?   
Just to tell her goodbye?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Michael. "It's against the rules. Once   
you die, your contact with your family is ended. I'm sorry, but   
that's the way it is."  
  
Leo looked at his mother again. She had picked up his picture   
and was gently running her fingers over his face. A tear fell from   
her eyes onto the glass.  
  
"Get me out of here," said Leo, wiping a tear from his own eye.  
  
Without speaking, Michael transported them out of the house.   
They appeared in a cemetery. White crosses filled the surrounding   
grounds. In front of Michael and Leo was one such cross with Leo's   
name on it.  
  
"My grave, I assume," said Leo.  
  
"Yes," said Michael. "You were buried with great honors. Even   
before it was awarded, everyone knew you would be getting the Medal of   
Honor. No one doubted it. You should have seen the award ceremony.   
Many of your friends and those you saved at Guadalcanal were there."  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "I guess you're right. I'm dead. I've never   
seen anything like the way your transported us down here."  
  
"It's called orbing," said Michael. "It's a standard power of   
all White Lighters."  
  
"White Lighters?" questioned Leo.  
  
"Yes," said Michael. "That's what we are. We are called White   
Lighters. We're what you might call a type of angel. And we have   
certain abilities and powers that we use to aid those who fight on the   
side of good."  
  
"Is that what I am?" asked Leo. "One of these White Lighters?"  
  
"Not yet," said Michael. "That's why you can't orb as I can.   
You have been chosen to become a White Lighter, if you want. White   
Lighters are chosen from the very best that humanity has to offer.  
  
"But they don't automatically become White Lighters simply   
because they have been chosen. They must be willing to become a White   
Lighter. It's not an easy life. In fact, it can be very trying at   
times. Not everyone is cut out to be a White Lighter."  
  
"How long have you been a White Lighter?" asked Leo.  
  
"About forty years," said Michael. "But I'm not what would be   
called a normal White Lighter. My mother was a White Lighter. My   
father was a demon. I've never died. I sort of inherited being a   
White Lighter from my mother."  
  
"Demon?" asked Leo. "You mean there are demons?"  
  
"Quite a number of them," said Michael. "Assuming you choose to   
become a White Lighter, you'll learn everything you need to know."  
  
"Okay, what now?" asked Leo.  
  
"We need to go back to the Founders," said Michael. "Getting   
you to accept the fact that you died is usually the hardest part of   
the process. Now that you've accepted that, the rest will be easy."  
  
Leo took Michael's hand again and Michael orbed them back to the   
Founders.  
  
THREE  
  
"I'm glad you've finally accepted your death," said the Founder.   
"For some it takes a great deal of convincing."  
  
"After seeing my mother and my own grave," said Leo, "there   
wasn't much else for me to think. I just wish I had the chance to   
speak to her one last time."  
  
"I wish we could allow it," said the Founder, "but that's just   
not possible. You'll just have to take what comfort you can in   
knowing that you died a hero. And that your mother and the rest of   
your family know it as well."  
  
"I guess so," said Leo. "Now, Michael tells me that you want me   
to become a White Lighter."  
  
"Yes," said the Founder. "As I'm sure he's explained to you,   
certain individuals are chosen to be White Lighters. But in order to   
become a White Lighter, you have to choose to become one. It's not a   
decision you should make lightly."  
  
"So what's involved?" asked Leo. "What do I need to know to   
make this decision?"  
  
"He asks all the right questions," said a woman, walking up to   
the three men.  
  
The woman was wearing a white dress, similar to the robes that   
Michael and the Founder wore. Her golden hair hung below her   
shoulders. She appeared to be about in her mid-twenties. She stood   
smiling at the three men.  
  
"Leo, this is Matilda," introduced Michael. "She's a very   
special White Lighter. In fact, she was the very first White Lighter.   
Now, she's head of the council that decides who should become a White   
Lighter."  
  
"So I have you to thank for all of this," said Leo.  
  
"Actually," said Matilda, "we have no control over when, where,   
or how you die. All we can do is intercept you before you move on.   
To give you the option of joining us and helping in our fight against   
evil."  
  
"So if I choose not to become a White Lighter," said Leo, "I go   
on to heaven or wherever I'm supposed to go."  
  
"Yes," said Matilda. "We don't force anyone to become a White   
Lighter. It must be your choice. As for what you need to know,   
basically you will be a sort of guide and advisor to witches. Humans   
with special powers who do the actual fighting against evil. Your job   
will be to provide them with information, advice, guidance, and help."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Leo. "I thought witches are evil? Devil   
worshippers who seek to take over the world?"  
  
"No," said Michael, "nothing could be further from the truth.   
Witches have nothing to do with devil worship, contrary to popular   
belief. Witches are good. They are born with certain powers and   
abilities that they use to fight the forces of evil."  
  
"If you choose to become a White Lighter," said Matilda, "you   
will be assigned to a number of witches. They will be your charges.   
When they need help, advice, or information, it will be your job to do   
what you can to provide that help."  
  
"So I wouldn't be doing any of the actual fighting?" asked Leo.  
  
"No," said the Founder. "As we've said, you'll be more of an   
advisor. But you won't be completely powerless. You'll be able to   
orb, as Michael does. All White Lighters have that ability. In   
addition, you'll be able to heal damage. You won't be able to bring   
the dead back to life, but as long as they are alive, your healing   
power will heal virtually any damage or injury."  
  
"There are other abilities White Lighters have," said Matilda.   
"You'll be able to sense your charges wherever they are. You'll also   
have a limited form of telepathy with them. And a limited form of   
telekinesis. The ability to move objects with your mind."  
  
"And you'll be able to fly and levitate," said Michael.   
"Learning to control those abilities can be quite fun."  
  
"Yes," said the Founder, looking disapprovingly at Michael. "Be   
that as it may, certain White Lighters will have some additional   
powers as well. These powers will be dependent upon their actual   
function."  
  
"But I have to choose to be a White Lighter?" asked Leo.  
  
"Precisely," said Matilda. "If you choose not to, there will be   
no attempt to change your mind. It must be a willing, uncoerced   
decision on your part."  
  
"How long do I have to make up my mind?" asked Leo.  
  
"Take whatever time you need," said the Founder. "Time has a   
different meaning up here as it does on Earth. You will be provided   
with quarters in which to rest while you consider your decision.   
Michael, will you show Mr. Wyatt to his quarters?"  
  
"I'll be glad to," said Michael.  
  
"You can move about as you wish," said Michael after he had   
shown Leo to the quarters. "When you've made your decision, just call   
for me. I'll hear you. If you want to chat, you can call me for   
that, too. I'll be glad to answer any questions you have."  
  
"Thanks," said Leo. "I seem to have a lot to think about."  
  
Michael just smiled and then left Leo to think about his   
decision.  
  
FOUR  
  
Leo had no idea how long he spent in those quarters. It seemed   
like days. But he didn't grow tired nor did he become thirsty or   
hungry. If what the others had told him were true, he would probably   
never become tired or thirsty or hungry ever again.  
  
"That's not exactly true," said Michael from the doorway. "I   
figured you might have some questions after you had thought about it   
for a while."  
  
"What's not exactly true?" asked Leo.  
  
"If you choose to become a White Lighter," said Michael, "you'll   
be given a new body. It will be nearly identical in all respects to   
your old one. You'll will get tired, you'll get hungry and thirsty,   
you'll need to sleep, everything will be the same as when you were   
alive. But the important difference is that you will be almost   
incapable of being killed."  
  
"Almost?" questioned Leo.  
  
"Well," said Michael, "the other side has their equivalent of   
White Lighters. They are called Dark Lighters. Dark Lighters carry a   
crossbow whose bolts have a special poison. That poison is the only   
thing that can kill a White Lighter. Any damage you take either from   
attack or accident will automatically be healed."  
  
"Plus I'll have my own healing ability," said Leo.  
  
"Except you can't use it on yourself," said Michael. "White   
Lighters are immortal. They don't suffer the affects of time as   
humans do. When a White Lighter uses his or her healing ability,   
they're actually transferring a very small part of that immortality to   
an injured human. It accelerates their own natural healing ability.  
  
"That's why you can't heal yourself. It's kind of like charging   
a battery. One battery can charge another one. But a battery can't   
charge itself. It's the same way with a White Lighters' healing   
ability. A White Lighter is like a perpetually charged battery. You   
can 'charge' a human battery but it does no good as far as 'charging'   
your own battery."  
  
"I think I understand," said Leo. "But from the way everyone   
talks, I won't need it. I won't be doing any of the fighting."  
  
"You won't be exactly safe," said Michael. "White Lighters   
occasionally come under fire themselves. There have also been   
instances where a White Lighter was targeted by some of the forces of   
evil. It's not like you'll be only a spectator."  
  
"I see," said Leo. "So I risk being killed again."  
  
"Only from an attack by a Dark Lighter," said Michael.  
  
"And I'll be able to go back to Earth as a White Lighter?" asked   
Leo.  
  
"Of course," said Michael. "You have to if you're going to be   
an advisor to witches."  
  
"But I won't be able to visit my mother," said Leo. "Or anyone   
else I know or love."  
  
"No," said Michael. "Believe me, Leo, I know how you feel. But   
that's the way it has to be. You'll be assigned witches to advise and   
guide. That will be your primary concern."  
  
"It will be hard," said Leo. "With the powers you've described,   
a White Lighter can do a great deal of good in the world."  
  
"And take free will away from humanity," said Michael. "Except   
in extreme cases, free will cannot be interfered with. Humanity must   
be allowed to make their own choices. That's the way it's always been   
and no one has the right to take that away from them."  
  
"I think I understand," said Leo. "Still, it would be difficult   
to return to Earth with all those powers and not visit my family. I   
don't know if I'm strong enough to do that."  
  
"I believe you are," said Michael. "More importantly, Matilda   
believes you are. And she is a very good judge of character, believe   
me."  
  
"She seems to be a remarkable woman," said Leo.  
  
"She is," said Michael. "She's been a White Lighter for a very   
long time."  
  
"What if I fail?" asked Leo. "What if I don't have what it   
takes to be one of these White Lighters? What then?"  
  
"Not all White Lighters serve as advisors," said Michael. "It's   
true that on occasion a White Lighter is ill suited to serve in that   
position. But we are always able to find a useful place for them to   
serve."  
  
"Well," said Leo, "you've given me quite a bit more to think   
about. This is by no means an easy decision. On the one hand I could   
go on to my 'final reward' but I wouldn't be able to help anyone ever   
again. On the other hand, I could return to Earth as a White Lighter   
and possibly do a lot of good, but at the expense of everyone I know   
and love."  
  
"I can't say I know how hard your decision is," said Michael.   
"I never had to make it. Truthfully, there's no humanity in me. My   
mother was a White Lighter and my father was a demon. My only choice   
was which side to serve. Of course, there really was no decision to   
make. I knew I had to help mankind."  
  
"Thanks, Michael," said Leo. "I still have a lot to think   
about."  
  
"Take your time," said Michael. "It's a big decision. I know   
you'll make the right decision."  
  
"You mean you think I should become a White Lighter," said Leo.  
  
"Not at all," said Michael. "The right decision is what's right   
for you. That's really all you have to decide. Is it best for you to   
join us as a White Lighter or is it best for you to go on."  
  
"Thanks again, Michael," said Leo. "In some ways, it makes it   
easier to think about in those terms. But I'm not sure what's best   
for me. That's what I have to decide."  
  
"I'll leave you to think about it," said Michael. "Just don't   
rush yourself."  
  
Michael left the room. Leo had a great deal to think about and   
he wasn't sure exactly where to start.  
  
FIVE  
  
"Are you sure about your decision, Mr. Wyatt?" asked the   
Founder. "You know that once you make the final decision, there's no   
going back."  
  
"I understand that, Founder," said Leo. "And I've thought it   
over very carefully. Michael said I should make the decision for   
what's best for me. I believe this is what's best for me."  
  
"Very well," said the Founder. "In that case, may I be the   
first to welcome you into the ranks of the White Lighter. You will   
find it has a long and very proud heritage. I'm sure you will be a   
very find addition to our lineage."  
  
"Thank you, Founder," said Leo. "I hope I can make you proud of   
me."  
  
"Michael," said the Founder, "I think it best if you take charge   
of Mr. Wyatt's training. Make sure he is familiar with all of his new   
abilities and of the rules for taking care of his charges. You can   
even give him some practical experience with some of your charges."  
  
"Yes, Founder," said Michael. "I'll make sure he learns   
everything he needs to know."  
  
"I'm sure you will," said the Founder. "Matilda and I will join   
you as soon as he has his new physical body and abilities."  
  
"Come on, Leo," said Michael. "Might as well get started right   
away. You have a lot to learn."  
  
Leo and Michael left the Founder and Matilda alone. Leo had no   
idea what to expect but from Michaels' reactions, he was sure it would   
be something like he had never experienced before.  
  
"I'm not sure this is a wise decision," said the Founder.  
  
"He will make a fine White Lighter," said Matilda. "How often   
am I wrong?"  
  
"Very rarely," responded the Founder. "But that's not what I   
was referring to."  
  
"You mean the Charmed Ones," said Matilda. "They are not due to   
appear for another sixty years or so. He will be ready when the time   
comes."  
  
"There are other more senior White Lighters," said the Founder.   
"Surely they would be better suited as the White Lighter for the   
Charmed Ones."  
  
"My visions may be rare," said Matilda, "but they are always   
accurate. I have seen this Leo Wyatt as the White Lighter for the   
Charmed Ones. He will be an invaluable aid to them. More so than any   
other White Lighter."  
  
"I hope you're right," said the Founder. "It has taken a very   
long time to prepare the Charmed Ones for their powers. The choice of   
a White Lighter for them is of extreme importance."  
  
"I know," said Matilda. "Their grandmother is only now a   
teenager. So there is still time for Leo to get the experience he   
needs to be their White Lighter. Trust me, Founder. This is the best   
possible choice."  
  
"I have always trusted you," said the Founder. "Now, I believe   
we should go attend to our newest White Lighter. He will still have   
many questions. And Michael can be a bit jovial for my tastes."  
  
Matilda just smiled.  
  
"Michael is not an ordinary White Lighter, as you are well   
aware," said Matilda. "And a very vital part of our intelligence   
network. He may be a bit unorthodox, but you must admit he is very   
effective."  
  
"That he is," said the Founder.  
  
Together, the Founder and Matilda left to check on their newest   
White Lighter.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
